


Safe and Sound

by Anxiety_Muffin



Series: Grian tries his best [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Muffin/pseuds/Anxiety_Muffin
Summary: Grian learns who his savior is, plus a little extra important things he realized he knew all along.
Series: Grian tries his best [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031490
Kudos: 66





	Safe and Sound

Grian wouldn’t be able to tell you how long it’s been since he passed out, but it feels like it was barely a couple seconds ago. Now, he’s opening his eyes, groaning as he sits up and looks around. What happened? Where is he? Last he remembered is he- Oh, right, he flew too high and his elytra broke on him, causing him to plummet. But… How is he still here? A fall like that should’ve killed him surely.   
  
Grian once again tries to survey his surroundings, trying to see if he can even begin to understand where he is. It takes a moment, but his eyes widen as he comes to realization.   
  
This is where Mumbo lives.

What happened? Did Mumbo find him? How?   
  
Last Grian remembers that he went pretty far, so he doesn’t know how anyone would have known where he was unless they were following him… Wait… Did Mumbo follow him?   
  
Why? Grian thought he was busy, he said so himself. I mean, he never specified what he was busy with, kept avoiding answering that and was a bit suspicious, but Grian just knocked that off as him overthinking. Was he right to think something was off with his friend?   
  
Before Grian can really think too much more on it, the door opens up, and in walks Mumbo with some supplies, clearly slightly distracted.   
  
“I think this should do just nicely, now all I need to do left is-”   
  
Mambo stops dead in his tracks, eyes widen when he sees Grian sitting up. Grian tries to get a word out, but in two seconds flat he’s slammed into a hug by the raven haired boy.   
  
“You don’t understand just how happy I am that you’re okay Grian you dumbass-”   
  
“Woah, woah okay, I- What happened?”   
  
“What happened? What do you mean what happened? You almost fell to your death.”   
  
“Yeah I- I remember that but- How did I get here? What happened?”   
  
Mambo sighs. “I don’t know how oblivious you think I am, but I noticed how differently you’ve been acting recently. So when I noticed you fly off I just wanted to keep an eye on you to make sure you were okay, and clearly that was the best decision I’ve ever made.”   
  
Grian blinks. “You noticed I was off? And were… Worried? I barely noticed anything off with myself.”   
  
Mambo gives a soft smile. “You’re a chatterbox, of course I’d notice when you aren’t as obnoxious.”

“Hey!”   
  
Mambo laughs, but slowly falls back into a more serious tone.   
  
“No, but… I noticed when you started going quieter, more in on yourself than out with others. I know sometimes people have days where they want to be alone, but you started completely going in on yourself and I was really worried.”   
  
“How did you even notice? Why?”   
  
“What do you mean why? I care about you, we all do. Did you forget that?”   
  
Grian frowns. “No, it’s not that- It’s just… You’ve all been busy recently, and you’ve all already made plans with each other, I just didn’t want to intrude or bring anyone down.”   
  
Mambo softens more. “Oh, Gri, you could never do such a thing. We all love you, truly, you’re our family and nothing can change that, okay? You matter, today, tomorrow, and the endless days beyond that.”   
  
Grian barely notices when his eyes start to water, listening and taking in every word he listens to closely.   
  
“Really?”

  
“Of course.”   
  
It was then Grian’s turn to bring Mumbo into a tight hug, holding him for dear life. Mambo smiles softly and gently wraps his arms around the other one.   
  
“I’m sorry we made you feel like you had to move away.”   
  
“No, no it’s okay, I’m sorry for worrying you guys.”   
  
“It’s okay, I’m just happy you’re safe.”   
  
Grian couldn’t express his emotions and tell them to Mumbo even if he wanted, all he knew was… He was happy, he felt calm, he felt at peace. He’s loved, he truly is, his family is still here and by his side every step of the way and he can’t believe he thought differently for even a second. He’s alright, he has these nerds by his side to get him through anything, he can open up to them and they’ll be here for him, especially Mumo. He’s eternally grateful, and no amount of words could truly express that, but the boy can do at least the best he can.   
  
“Thank you.”


End file.
